Chocolate, Bananas, and Oranges
by CloverRin
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, the day Len has been waiting for all year. Ever since he sang a duet with Rin for a school project, he's fallen in love with her. Rin x Len


Hi. My name is Kagamine Len, and I'm 14 years old. I go to school at VOCALOID High, a school for talented singers.

Today is a special day for me; Valentine's Day, the day I've been waiting for ever since I met her. I know, you must think I'm pretty stupid now for liking Valentine's Day, but that's okay. It's just that, I'm in love.

That's right. I love someone. And that's why I've been excited for this day the whole year. The, "her" I'm talking about is the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her name is Kagamine Rin. Yeah, I know, she has the same last name as me. It's weird, but I think it's kind of cool. If we ever get married, she won't even have to change her last name. Wait, what am I thinking? Pretend you never heard that!

Anyways, the first day I met her was one of the best days of my life. Let me tell you how it all started. Flashback time!

_"Hey, Kaito, wait up!" I called, running after him. _

_ "No way, Len!" Kaito called, laughing. "You're way too slow, and today's the day we get singing partners for our newest songs! I hope I get Meiko-sama as my partner…" His voice sounded dream._

_ "I bet you just want an excuse to make me embarrassed, since I'm just joining this class and I don't know anyone except for you! Unfair!" I cried. How was I supposed to enjoy this class if Kaito didn't even want to sing with me? I don't KNOW anyone besides him!_

_ Kaito didn't listen to me anymore. He just opened the doors to the school and ran inside. I sighed and followed him shortly after._

_~*~in class…~*~_

_ "Alright!" my teacher said after a long talk about how the song duets would work. I was half asleep from the long and boring talk. "Now, we will pick partners!"_

_ Great, I thought. What loser will I get paired up with?_

_ "Kaito-san, you will be partnered with Meiko-sama. Luka-san, you will sing with Gakupo-san."_

_ I didn't really pay attention to any of the other names called. Then I heard my name._

_ "Len-san, you will be paired up with….Rin-sama."_

_ Rin? Who the heck is she? I thought as I looked around the room. A girl walked over to me as I looked around._

_ "You're Len, right?" she asked. When I nodded, she answered, "Well, I guess that means we're partners. I'm Rin." She sat down at the desk next to mine._

_ "Now that everyone has partners, you will create a song together, and then sing it in front of the class. You have one month to make the song and rehears it. I'll let you all start in class, and it can be any type of song you'd like."_

_ After that, Rin and I started to discuss what we might think the song should be based off of. There were many suggestions, until Rin said;_

_ "How about…romance?"_

_ Romance? God, I thought this girl was CRAZY! Why would I EVER want to sing a ROMANCE song with a girl I'd just met so we could sing for a school project?_

_ "I know, it sounds crazy, but I can write really good romance songs. If you don't like the idea, then that's okay. I just thought if I told you what I was good at, the project would get done faster."_

_ After a bit, I actually thought it could be a good idea. I could get Rin to do all the work, and then I would just fake being in love with her for the song performance, to make everything seem believable! Man, my plans were good._

_ "Sure," I said after a while of thinking out my amazing plan, and Rin's face lit up._

_ Soon enough, the bell rang. Rin and I promised to meet after school in the music room so that we could write more of the song._

_~*~after school…~*~_

_ I met Rin in the music room after homeroom. Man, that girl is FAST!_

"_Okay, I've got most of the lyrics written. We just need to make up the background music."_

_ "That fast?" I asked. "How is that even possible?"_

_ "Well," Rin blushed, "I sort of write songs by myself a lot. I chose romance because this was the best song I had written so far. I still haven't made up a tune for it, though. That's what I need your help for. You said you were pretty good with the piano, right?"_

_ I nodded and sat on the piano bench. I listened to her sing the song once through, and my mind went blank as her voice danced across the notes._

_ She was…amazing…_

_ I felt my cheeks turn red as I watched her. All of a sudden, she looked so…so…beautiful…?_

_ H-how could this be? I thought. Just one romance song could make me fall in love with her…?_

_ ~*~end of flashback…~*~_

Yeah…the song we sang was called Magnet. Ever since then, I've been in love with her…don't ask me why!

After we performed, we haven't talked all that much, except for a couple of, "hi's" as we passed each other in the hallways.

So today is my lucky day; Valentine's Day. Now you see why I've been waiting SO LONG for this day!

It's lunch right now, so I'm going to tell her…wish me luck!

I walked up to Rin, the box of chocolates behind my back. Thankfully, no one else was around, and she was sitting alone under a tree. Cherry blossom petals fell off of the tree, gracefully dropping as she sat. I blushed and said, "H-hi…"

Rin looked up at me. "Oh, hi Len! Long time, no see." She patted the ground next to her, telling me to sit.

With the chocolates still behind my back, holding them with one hand, I sat down. I could tell I was blushing, but I hope she didn't notice.

"So, what brings you here all of a sudden?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

"Well, Rin…you see…" I didn't know how to start.

"…" Rin waited for me to begin again.

"Okay…Rin…" I blushed again and slowly held out the chocolates. "You see…ever since the project…I've really liked you…a lot…and not just in a friend way…"

Rin's cheeks turned red as I handed her the box. She took it and held it in her hands, looking at it for a while. "O-oh…thank you," she blushed.

"Look, you don't have to lie-"

"No, that's not it…" Rin blushed harder. "I…I love you too…" she looked down at the ground.

My face lit up. "R-really?" She nodded.

I thought about what I would do over and over in my head. It was worth a shot, and she said she loved me too. I leaned over and slowly pressed my lips onto hers.

I could tell she blushed, but she kissed me back, holding my hands. It lasted for a while until I pulled away.

After the kiss, Rin hugged me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept it a secret…" she said.

"No, it was my fault too," I answered. But I still smiled, giving her one last kiss.

**Tee Hee! ^ ^ Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me how it was!**

**And Magnet is Originally Luka and Miku's song. I only listen to the Rin x Len version though. It sounds the best!**

**Arigato~~~Clove-chan**


End file.
